Globalization made multi-language machine translation a necessity of modern life. To improve accuracy of translation from a source language in a target language, machine translators use grammatical rules and sentence-structure conversion schemes. However, in documents characteristic for specific fields of knowledge (e.g., technology, medicine, finances, art, etc.) sentences are not necessarily generated on the basis of only grammatical rules, and translation of such documents represents a challenging task.